Mario vs Starfire
Mario vs Starfire is CobraMario64's what-if DBX. Mario from Super Mario Bros ''and Starfire from ''Teen Titans. '' Description Mario vs Starfire! Which one will win this '''DBX! Nintendo vs DC!' Fight Intro Mario and Cappy are in New Donk City, as Mario walks down the sidewalk. Until Mario stops, he picks up a paper on the ground and then sees it states a location called Jump City. Cappy: Hey Mario, let's go there and see what it is like! Mario decides to go to Jump City, and then he walks to the Odyssey and Cappy gets on the globe and the Odyssey starts setting sail to Jump City! Mario was excited to go. Mario: Here we go! An hour later, Mario and Cappy arrive in Jump City. Then the Odyssey lands and Mario gets off his hat-shaped ship. Mario now walks through the city and looks around. Cappy opens his eyes, looking around the city as well as Mario keeps walking. He then sees a girl flying, and that is Starfire. Starfire was looking for Mumbo Jumbo, the mission Robin sent her on. And when she sees Mario, she thinks he is a new assistant of Mumbo Jumbo, and she then attacks him. Mario: HEY! Why did you do that?! Starfire: Are you the new assistant of Mumbo Jumbo? Because if you are I'm afraid that I will have to stop you! Mario: Who the heck is Mumbo Jumbo? I don't know them, and you've got the wrong person. Starfire calls Robin on her Titans communicator. Starfire: Robin, I have found someone that is Mumbo Jumbo's assistant! Mario and Starfire get into their battle positions and prepare to battle. Fight Mario created two fireballs, and throws them up towards Starfire, and then she throws a punch at Mario. And Mario kicks Starfire, making her fall back and he summons fire from his hands and charges at Starfire with his pyrokinesis, Starfire realized that was fire and she threw a couple of starbolts at Mario. He then runs up to Starfire with his hammer and bashes her in the head, until she could blink her head was hurt, and Starfire grabbed Mario and flew up with him, he hung on to his hat and Cappy realized they were flying up. Starfire gets ready to drop Mario, but he throws Capppy and jumps on him then gets over to another building, Cappy gets back on Mario's head, until Starfire flies to Mario, he equips his Ice Flower and transforms into Ice Mario, then throws Iceballs towards Starfire. She then dodges all of them and Mario freezes her lower body. Then Starfire breaks out and shoots eyeblasts at Mario, making him lose his power up. Mario and Starfire jump down into the city streets. Mario uses his Mega Mushroom and becomes Mega Mario, he walks up to the pier and sends people running away, Starfire crashes into a food truck as Mega Mario walks up to Starfire and gets ready to step on her, but she lifts up Mario and he shrinks back to normal size, and Starfire throws him into a lake, Mario equips his Cape Feather and flies up and Starfire flies to him to see where he is heading to. Mario flies the other direction and to an apartment rooftop with a pool, and he lands in the pool. Starfire sees him there and decides to shoot starbolts directly at Mario but he flies and dodges them, and he got hit by one and lost his cape. Starfire attempted to eyeblast him, but Mario reflects with his cape and sends the blast back to Starfire then she gets hit and falls back down into the streets, Mario flies down and then uses his Rock Mushroom and become Rock Mario, as he becomes a Giant Boulder and rolls into Starfire almost crushing her, but she kicks him back, and his power up deactivated, he jumps over at Starfire and punches her multiple times, Mario throws Cappy at Starfire and becomes her, as Mario is controlling her then he looks around and drops her on the ground, not only did she get knocked out, she threw Mario a few meters and he luckily wasn't injured and Mario pulls out his Metal Cap and became Metal Mario, Starfire shoots her starbolts and eyeblasts at the same time, but then she realized that he is fireproof. His metal form wore off and then she grabs Mario, and kicks him towards cars. Mario jumps and Ground Pounds on Starfire, she falls back and is hurt since Mario did that, and he walked over to Starfire and aimed at her body with his hammer, hitting it. Starfire grabbed Mario by his overalls and pushed him aside, over to a wall. and Mario crushes a Smash Ball and performs his Final Smash the Mario Finale, he then launches huge massive waves of flame towards Starfire, and she ended up dying and screaming in agony. Mario looked to see what happened to her, nothing was left, execpt ashes and her dead body, all melted and with fire surrounded by the place. Mario then walks away normally and leaves as Cappy opens his eyes and sees where Mario is going to. We then see Robin and Raven run up to Starfire's corpse. K.O.! Mario realizes that her teammates were running up to her and he revives Starfire with a 1up Mushroom, now Raven and Robin were thinking to attack Mario. Starfire: Why did Mumbo Jumbo's new assistant kill me? They then asked what happened when Mario was looking over. Robin: The person who you attacked wasn't Mumbo Jumbo's new assistant, it was another guy. You were probably confused because he has the "M" on his hat. Raven: That is definitely another person. Mario: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mario. Starfire: Sorry for attacking you, Mario. Mario: It's ok. Results The winner is Mario